Renal sympathetic nerves have been identified as a contributor to hypertension, as patients with hypertension exhibit increased sympathetic activity relating to the kidneys. Ablation of renal nerves is one way of treating hypertension. In radio frequency (RF) ablation, RF energy is directed from the ablation electrode through tissue to ablate the tissue and form a lesion.
RF electrodes in the renal artery can ablate renal nerves to treat hypertension, but can also damage the artery. To avoid circumferential artery damage, an RF electrode is repositioned at multiple spaced ablation targets, increasing treatment time and inconvenience, as accurate positioning can prove difficult. Using multiple electrodes can reduce time and repositioning problems, but the electrodes may need to be independently controlled. Prior independent electrode catheters are bulky and stiff, and control units with multiple generators are complicated and expensive.
What is needed in the art is an improved RF ablation catheter system with multiple electrodes.